Fiction and Fact
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Awalnya, ia bersedia membantu Armin untuk menyembuhkan Mikasa karena rasa penasarannya semata. Tapi tanpa ia tahu, tidak akan ada yang ia dapatkan dari menjadikan Mikasa sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Rivaille merasa gagal. Tidak sampai di situ saja, ia pun terperangkap diantara 'rasa yang tak ia kenal' dan kebencian Mikasa/For Romy's birthday/Three shoot/Update/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Kenapa kau suka sekali membaca novel fiksi begitu sih. Cuma cerita khayalan saja."_

_Gadis bersurai sehitam permadani malam itu tersenyum. Tanpa mengalihkan mata dari novel yang tengah ia baca dalam hati, tahulah bahwa kepala coklat pemuda di sisinya itu tak berpaling ke lain objek._

"_Aku seorang novelis, kalau kau lupa. Membaca dapat membuat imajinasiku tumbuh dan berkembang."_

_Gadis itu tertawa dalam hati begitu rumah siputnya menangkap hembusan napas tak suka lelaki tersebut._

"_Kau aneh, Mikasa. Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa sumber inspirasimu berasal dari kenyataan, tapi sekarang ucapanmu berbeda. Yang benar yang mana?"_

_Telunjuk kanan Mikasa melipat ujung bawah kertas di halaman 69 sebagai penanda, sebelum kedua tangannya menutup novel setebal empat senti tersebut. Dengan senyum yang masih terkembang, ia memalingkan antensi pada Eren Yeager—nama pemuda yang duduk di samping kanannya._

"_Aku menyukai ragam warna yang netraku tangkap penuh fiksi. Semua yang kedua irisku lihat adalah sebuah kolam sumber inspirasi paling indah yang mampu kukuras dalam tiap jengkal telusurku bergerak."_

_Sekali lagi, Mikasa mendengar desah napas berat Eren. Namun kali ini, dia turut menyaksikan tangan kanan Eren memijat pangkal hidungnya._

"_Oke, aku memang selalu tidak mengerti tiap syairmu."_

_Karena otaknya yang selalu tidak mengerti frasa sastra dari mulut Mikasa itulah yang membuat kening berkerut Eren semakin menjadi begitu ia melihat senyum gadis bergaris wajah oriental itu bertambah lebar. Menertawakan kekurangannya, sudah langganan dan Eren sama sekali tidak suka ia terlihat bodoh. Apalagi sesering mungkin._

"_Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu, Mikasa. Kau terlihat menyeramkan."_

_Mikasa membuka kembali novelnya. Tepat di halaman berujung kertas terlipat kecil tadi._

"_Walau aku menyeramkan begini, kau tetap suka, kan."_

_Hening yang datang tiba-tiba membuat sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibir gadis itu._

"_Berhenti tertawa, Mikasa!"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu, coba lakukan sesuatu selain hanya menggertakku."_

_Bunyi novel Mikasa yang jatuh menjadi wujud kekagetan atas aksi tidak sopan putra tunggal Yeager itu meladeni tantangan spontannya dengan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Gerakan ibu jari Eren di atas punggung tangan Mikasa yang ia genggam, mampu mengurangi detak jantung cepat gadis itu perlahan-lahan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Eren tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat ia rasakan Mikasa balas mengeratkan genggamannya._

_Kali ini pemuda itu yang ganti memamerkan seringai kemenangan saat memberikan jarak pada masing-masing wajah._

"_Kenapa Mikasa? Kalah omongan, ya?"_

_Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat dengan berpaling ke kiri. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa membuat kedua iris sewarna hijau daun Eren memotret rona malu tersebut._

"_Dasar mesum."_

_Tawa pria kepala dua puluh tahunan yang seketika membahana itu semakin membuat kadar kemerahan pada wajah Mikasa menjadi-jadi._

"_Meski mesum begini kau tetap akan menikah denganku, kan." _

_Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Membarengi gerakan tangan Eren yang mengusap lembut kepalanya diwarnai derai tawa lanjutan pemuda berwarna iris menyejukkan tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aneka bentuk yang selalu dapat kunikmati kini gelap seutuhnya. Sama sekali tak tampak warna dalam otakku."

Mikasa menghembuskan napas pelan begitu ingatannya mengingat sebuah momen bersama sang tunangan. Namun secepat asap menghilang, pikiran melayangnya kembali terfokus. Tak jauh-jauh objek dalam benaknya, hanya seputar pada pemuda berambut coklat itu dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Kedua tangan yang berada di atas pangkuannya saling bertaut. Terdapat sedikit gerakan yang membuat kerapatan tiap jari-jari tersebut bertambah. Rautnya yang tenang sama sekali tidak membantu menyembunyikan kegusaran. Semua hanya karena posisi kedua alisnya yang menukik, meski sedikit. Tak itu juga, pandangan mata lurus pada satu-satunya jalan besar di depan semakin merekam suasana hatinya.

Mikasa tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Eren."

Menunggu Eren sejak lama.

"Eren..."

Tetap menunggu di tempat dari mana Eren akan datang, sesuai janjinya.

"...Kau lama sekali."

Kukuh menunggu pemuda yang tak akan pernah datang selama-lamanya.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

This Fiction © Sakura Hanami

For Romy's Birthday

.

.

.

Fiction and Fact

.

.

.

Rivaille/Levi and Mikasa. A

with

Armin. A and Eren. Y

.

.

.

**Warning: **Rivaille (25 y.o), Mikasa, Eren and Armin (23 y.o),

AU setting, only three shoot.

.

.

.

Happy reading, hope you like it

and please yor review^^

* * *

Part 1

.

.

.

Kedua alis Rivaille sedikit bertaut. Adalah punggung seorang gadis berambut sewarna langit malam dengan panjang segaris bahu dipandangan kedua iris kelabunya. Tubuh si gadis yang kurus berbalutkan _coat_ coklat muda. Titik titik salju mengotori pakaian tebal tersebut. Ranting-ranting milik pohon besar yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursinya telah meranggas tanpa menyisakan sehelai daun pun, sama sekali tak memiliki kuasa untuk memayunginya. Seolah hanya menumpang berdiri sebagai penghias jalan.

Gadis itu duduk tepat di tengah kursi panjang di sana seorang diri dengan arah kepala menghadap ke depan. Sebuah jalan raya yang ramai diwarnai lalu lalang kendaraan membentang cukup lebar. Sedang hiruk pikuk aktifitas kota tidak berasal dari sana saja. Orang-orang yang meniti langkah di depannya pun cukup sibuk. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Paling tidak, sekedar untuk meminjamkan payung yang tiap tangan mereka bawa kepadanya yang telah cukup kotor oleh butiran salju. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Gadis itu tetap sendirian di sana. Waktu yang ia lewatkan di satu tempat itu bukan berkisar antara satu dua menit atau tiga empat jam. Tapi sudah masuk ke dalam kategori hari. Begitu terus. Seperti tak ada capeknya. Justru, orang-orang yang menjumpainya lah merasakan lelah. Lelah menawarkan payung mereka.

Hal itu juga dapat diketahu dari arti desahan berat seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri di kiri Rivaille. Setelahnya, Armin Arlert—pemuda yang dimaksud—menyipitkan mata birunya. Nanar terpancar dari sana.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Rivaille angat suara.

Armin menoleh dan ia dapat melihat alis lelaki dengan tubuh lebih pendek darinya itu bertaut lebih dalam. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Armin mengangguk. Mata sewarna langit di musim panas itu sama sekali tidak mampu membaca ekspresi hambar Rivaille. Armin tak dapat merasakan atau menebak karsa dari wajah yang terlalu datar itu. Sekalipun Rivaille tampak tengah berpikir. Bagaikan ada selaput tipis yang melindungi isi kepalanya. Atau bisa jadi, dia lah yang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk meambaca isi hati orang lain.

Armin mengembalikan tatapannya kepada Mikasa. Mungkin memang benar begitu. Lagipula, dia tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dokter muda ini pikirkan atau kesannya terhadap Mikasa. Satu yang dia tahu, semua dokter hanya memikirkan kesembuhan pasiennya. Pasti Rivaille—

"Benar sudah dua bulan nona Ackerman begitu?"

Kesadaran Armin dipaksa merasuki tubuhnya lagi. Suara pelan nan berat Rivaille membuatnya tersentak dan psikolog itu, melalui sudut matanya, melihat bahu Armin yang terlonjak. Tanpa Armin tahu, kening Rivaille berkerut lebih dalam lagi.

Pemuda itu menyusun sisa-sisa fokusnya dengan berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille dengan satu kata 'ya'.

"Mungkin kalian belum cukup berusaha."

Kepala Armin menoleh cepat. Secepat bara api dalam hatinya yang menyala kecil begitu perkataan Rivaille bergema sepanjang lorong telinganya. "Aku dan keluarga Yeager sudah berulang kali menjelaskan kenyatannya. Bahkan kami sampai membawa Mikasa ke makam Eren. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras bahwa Eren masih hidup."

Komentar dokter muda yang sampai hati itu tidak bisa diterimanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mentolerir orang-orang yang menempelkan stempel bertuliskan 'tidak peduli' di dahinya sementara segala upaya telah dipergunakannya untuk menyadarkan Mikasa. Ia benar-benar tidak terima.

Di hadapan kedua netranya yang mendelik bahaya menahan marah, terlihatlah Rivaille yang mengangguk paham.

Padahal Rivaille mengangguk karena mengetahui kebenaran dalam alunan suara Armin yang bergetar. Profesinya yang seorang psikolog dapat membedakan jujur tidaknya seseorang hanya dari desir pita suara orang tersebut. Pun dari kondisi Mikasa yang mengerikan—baginya. Dia jadi tidak bisa memvonis dengan status 'kritis' atau 'akut' atas trauma yang gadis itu alami. Dengan melakukan satu tes disertai pendekatan langsung, barulah ia dapat menyematkan salah satu ungkapan tersebut kepada Mikasa. Pertanyaan apakah gadis itu bisa sembuh atau tidak yang sedari tadi berputar di kepalanya pun bisa terjawab.

Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya. "Mari kita lihat."

Jarak yang ditaksir sekitar sepuluh meter itu semakin berkurang. Langkahnya lebar namun konstan. Mengurangi meter menjadi sentimeter pelan tapi pasti. Dibelakang Rivaille, Armin mengekor. Wajahnya mengalirkan keringat sebesar butir jagung. Pias bak cat putih tembok membuatnya terlihat bagai mayat hidup. Lengkap pula dengan rahang keras serta kedua bola mata melotot. Pikirannya berkelana lagi. Mengulang-ulang adegan yang selalu sama dalam kurun waktu satu sampai dua bulan yang lalu. Entah ada berapa banyak dokter spesialis kejiwaan yang gadis itu usir.

Laju kaki Rivaille yang tanpa keraguan justru semakin meciutkan diri Armin dalam diamnya. Ia takut Rivaille juga bernasib tak jauh beda dari dokter-dokter yang lalu. Ia takut kalau benar Mikasa tidak bisa sembuh, selamanya—Armin memejamkan mata. Kedua tungkainya mendadak terpaku di tanah. Ia biarkan Rivaille meniti jalan sendirian ke tempat Mikasa.

Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan.

* * *

"Eren?"

Sepasang iris kelabu Rivaille sedikit melebar. Hanya sedetik sebelum senyum kecilnya terkembang. Lelaki itu menghilangkan sisa jarak yang tersedia dengan menarik satu langkah ke depan lalu mengambil ruang kosong tepat di samping kiri Mikasa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Meetingnya ternyata jauh lebih lama dari jadwal."

Kepala berhelai legam sebahu itu menggeleng. Air mukanya terlihat lebih cerah—tidak, sangat sangat cerah dari biasanya. Senyumnya tertarik amat lebar dengan rona merah yang sedikit menyemu di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eren. Asal kau tiba dengan selamat, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menunggumu di sini."

Belum mengubah tempat kedua kakinya berpijak, ada sedikitnya lima meter di tempatnya tiba-tiba berhenti tadi, Armin mengucek-ucek matanya. Memastikan apakah dia tidak salah lihat yang barusan. Kemudian ditajamkanlah fokus kanta beriris biru cerahnya saat ia kembali melihat pergerakan—

Rivaille mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala gadis bertekstur wajah Asia itu.

—dan melihat sebuah fenomena. Pipi Mikasa bertambah merah karena kehangatan perlakuan Rivaille.

Untuk sejenak, Armin menahan napas. Ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah Mikasa sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya. Tapi, apakah benar dia tidak salah lihat? Kembali Armin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap matanya.

Nyatanya, semua itu bukanlah ilusi. Dia memang tidak salah lihat pun tidak memiliki cacat mata. Di atas kursi panjang di sana, wajah sumringah Mikasa masih bertahan sama halnya dengan gerakan tetap namun lembut yang Rivaille lakukan pada kepala gadis itu. Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri dua insan anak cucu Adam tersebut.

* * *

Sedangkan Rivaille—entah apa yang ada di kepalanya—begitu ia dikira Eren, dia langsung memvonis gadis itu dengan kata 'akut'. Persentase untuk sembuh pun kurang dari 20%. Apalagi, dia sudah begini selama dua bulan lebih, mendekati tiga bulan. Trauma yang Mikasa alami sudah sangat parah.

Tapi entah mengapa, ada sebuah dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mengupayakan kesembuhan gadis ini. Untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti, mulutnya bergerak tanpa perintah memberikan respon terhadap panggilan Mikasa tadi.

Mungkin nalurinya sebagai dokter?

Rasanya tidak. Rivaille adalah tipe dokter 'kejam'. Dia bisa memperoleh predikat tersebut—selain _cum laude_ dari Harvard University—adalah karena keengganannya menolong pasien yang dipastikan tidak akan bisa sembuh lagi. Baginya, tindakan yang percuma itu melelahkan. Apalagi bila malaikat maut telah mengikatkan tali tambang di leher seseorang. Tinggal sekali tarik, maka nyawa orang tersebut telah dia dapatkan.

Rivaille tertawa dalam hati. Sepintas tadi dia jadi teringat dengan adegan yang selalu saja sama di film-film roman. Dimana berlusin-lusin dokter masih bersikeras menutup pintu ruang operasi, membiarkan keluarga korban yang berdarah-darah itu menangis memohon untuk ikut masuk, padahal si korban telah mengatakan 'nyawaku tidak akan panjang lagi' di atas tempat tidur beroda.

Lalu apa alasannya kali ini untuk berusaha?

Kerana penasaran dengan trauma yang dialami Mikasa Ackerman?

Tidak juga. _Post Traumatic Stress Disorders _yang Mikasa idap disebabkan karena dia mengalami, melihat dan menjadi korban dalam suatu kecelakaan beruntun. Apalagi tunangannya pun—Eren Yeager— turut menjadi salah satu korban dari kecelakaan yang diakibatkan kelalaian satu orang sopir tersebut. Sialnya lagi, kebutaan pada matanya berawal dari situ. Lengkap sudah.

Trauma Mikasa masuk ke dalam kategori pertama dan sudah bukan menjadi sebuah penyakit berjenis langka karena hal itu telah ia pelajari sampai ke akar-akarnya selama di perkuliahan dulu.

Lalu karena apa?

Rivaille tetap tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya merasa kagum pada Mikasa. Lebih tepatnya, terhadap kuatnya perasaan gadis itu kepada almarhum Eren Yeager.

Menakjubkan. Betapa cintanya gadis ini terhadap tunangannya. Dia rela menjadi gila karena menolak kebenaran akan Eren yang telah tewas. Rivaille jadi teringat, kata orang banyak perasaan yang dinamakan 'cinta' itu menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Cinta, ya?

Sejak dulu, Rivaille sangat penasaran dengan teori orang-orang awam terhadap 'cinta'. Kata mereka, cinta itu buta. Tidak memandang kelebihan ataupun kekurangan dari lawan jenis.

Kalau begitu, cinta memandang apa?

Atau ada juga yang mengatakan, cinta datang tiba-tiba. Rivaille tidak habis pikir.

Tidak ada mata kuliah di universitasnya yang bernama 'taruma disebabkan cinta' sedangkan banyak sekali orang disekitarnya yang mengaku kapok menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis karena merasa cintanya dikhianati. Tetapi sekarang, dihadapannya duduklah seorang gadis yang memiliki perasaan cinta amat besar hingga menimbulkan trauma berkepanjangan.

Bisakah kasus gadis ini disebut '_post traumatic stress disorders_ karena cinta'?

Tidak. Karena sama seperti mata kuliahnya yang tidak pernah ada.

Bagaimana kalau disebut 'gila karena cinta'?

Sepertinya cocok.

Mungkin, inilah yang menyebabkan Rivaille tertarik untuk menyembuhkan Mikasa karena perasaan 'cinta' gadis itu terhadap tunangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu, merasakan bahkan mengenal cinta. Dari siapapun. Hidup sendiri tanpa adanya orang tua, mungkin karena faktor yatim piatunya lah yang menyebabkan hatinya sebeku es di kutub. Sedangkan mata kuliahnya tidak mencantumkan soal 'cinta' jadi dia tidak bisa mempelajari secara teori tentang perasaan yang telah seluruh orang rasakan tersebut—kecuali dia. Jadi sampai saat ini pun, Rivaille sama sekali tidak mengerti dan masih bertanya-tanya mengenai seberkas rasa yang mampu mengubah kepribadian seseorang tersebut—bahkan sampai gila, seperti gadis ini.

Kalau sebegitu penasarannya ia, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dosennya?

Rivaille tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menanyakan hal sesepele tersebut kalau tidak ingin tawa teman-teman kampusnya melemparkan tawa mengejek. Selain itu, ia pun masih mengingat satu petuah lama, 'cinta tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata'. Toh, sudah dapat diramalkan dan pastikan bahwa tidak akan ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan jika dulu benar ia menanyakan 'jelaskan apa itu cinta' kepada dosennya.

Perasaan gadis itu menarik. Rasa penasarannya yang menggebu semakin mendesak. Ia jadi ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai 'cinta' dan cara terbaik menurutnya adalah melalui Mikasa. Sudah ditetapkan, gadis ini objek yang sangat bagus. Dia akan menjadi 'kelinci percobaannya' sekaligus sebagai narasumber terbaik.

Siapa tahu, berkat penelitiannya ini, semua traumatik yang cinta sebabkan akan ada solusinya dan bisa jadi, semua univer—bukan, tapi semua lembaga pendidikan akan mencantumkan judul buku karangannya, 'cinta dalam psikologi'—yang secara asal muncul dalam benaknya—sebagai daftar buku mata pelajaran pendidikan karakter, agar semua umat manusia berhenti diterpa kegalauan tak berujung karena perasaan yang menurutnya penuh misteri itu.

Sinar di matanya berkilat senang. Berkebalikan dengan cahaya di sorot Armin yang baru saja tiba.

.

.

.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah terdengarnya deru nafas pemuda pirang itu. Diikuti pula dengan gerak kepala Mikasa. Rautnya ingin tahu, sekaligus heran meski arah mata gadis itu tak jelas memandang kemana atau pada siapa. Walau begitu tak urung jua senyumnya tetap tampil, meski kecil.

"Kau kenapa Armin? Habis dikejar seseorang? Atau sesuatu?"

Mulut sahabat sejak kecil Mikasa itu tak mampu mengeluarkan selirih suara. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap walau hanya sepatah kata. Armin terlalu tidak percaya dengan wajah berbunga Mikasa sekalipun ia telah melihatnya dari jarak satu meter—seperti sekarang ini. Haruskah ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Mikasa untuk lebih meyakinkan penglihatannya? Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut kalau tidak ingin kena tendang karena Mikasa mengira ia akan menciumnya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Armin? Anjing tadi tidak mengejarmu lagi kan?"

Pertanyaan Rivaille otomatis mengalihkan keheranan Mikasa. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah dari heran menjadi khawatir. "Kau dikejar anjing?"

Armin menatap Rivaille dan langsung tahu bahwa dokter tersebut memiliki sebuah ide kebohongan untuk menutupi tingkahnya yang membingungkan gadis berkulit seputih salju tersebut.

"Armin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikasa memang telah buta, tapi sebagai tunanetra baru, dia cepat belajar. Gadis itu memang dikenal jenius sejak di sekolah dasar. Meski belum terbiasa, tapi Mikasa segera menyesuaikan diri. Seolah dia sudah bertahun-tahun atau bahkan sejak lahir sudah tak dapat melihat. Dia sangat lancar membaca buku berhuruf braile. Dia pun dapat mengetahui kedatangan seseorang. Bahkan dia juga dapat mengetahui segala kegelisahan, ketakutan, maupun kebahagaiaan orang lain hanya dari sedikit suara atau dari pergerakan tubuh orang tersebut, selirih apapun. Maka dari itu, Armin tidak bisa mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' sementara kedua alis Mikasa menukik hampir menyatu.

Keputusan yang paling baik, adalah dengan mengikuti alur yang Rivaille buat.

Tanpa berusaha menetralisir deru napasnya yang masih berat, Armin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Yah. Aku baik-baik saja. Anjing itu tidak mengejarku lagi."

Mikasa mengekspresikan kelegaannya dengan menghembuskan napas. Entah sejak kapan dia reflek menyumbat kerongkongannya. "Syukurlah."

Armin tertawa. Masih tersengal-sengal. "Setidaknya saran dari..." Armin melirik Rivaille. Alisnya sedikit bertaut. Ekspresinya mewakili pertanyaan 'apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau Mikasa memanggilmu Eren?' untuk Rivaille dan lelaki itu mengangguk pelan sekali sebagai jawabannya.

"...Eren cukup membantu." Lanjutnya cepat—kelewat cepat malah. Armin langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya sedetik kemudian. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kejeniusan Mikasa? Gawat kalau gadis itu mengetahui ketidak benaran perkataannya.

Dadanya ramai oleh suara degup jantungnya sendiri saat raut lega Mikasa kembali serius. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan. Matanya ia pejamkan dan doa turut dipanjatkan dalam hati. Armin begitu ketakutan dan cemas. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Rivaille. Dalam posisinya, dia melirik Mikasa dari sudut kanan kemudian kembali lagi pada Armin yang semakin memucat. Sinar di matanya begitu jelas. Rivaille tahu sejak awal bahwa pikiran gadis ini sangatlah kacau. Dikacaukan oleh kebahagiaan karena 'Eren' telah datang. Jadi, alur karangan yang dia buat secara cepat tadi pastilah berhasil—

"Memangnya Eren memberimu saran seperti apa? Atau tadi kalian sempat bertemu tapi Eren membiarkanmu dikejar anjing?"

Armin terbelalak sedangkan Rivaille tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk.

—apa yang seorang Rivaille lakukan selalu berhasil, sekalipun dadakan.

Jakun Armin bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Berusaha menyuling saliva untuk tetap memberikan irigasi pada tengorokannya yang mengering drastis. Kegugupan pemuda itu masih terasa. Cara ini tidak akan membangkitkan kecurigaan Mikasa daripada dengan berdeham. Setidaknya, meski Mikasa Ackerman selalu menempati peringkat pertama semasa sekolah dulu, Armin Arlert selalu mengikuti kesuperioran nilai-nilai Mikasa dengan berada tepat di bawahnya. Kemampuan otaknya untuk berpikir cepat dan bertindak tepat tak kalah pula dari gadis itu.

"Bukan begitu." Kembang kempis dada Armin mulai normal. Dia sengaja mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menarik oksigen dan menghembuskannya sekali. Mengakhiri tempo cepat sekaligus mengawali fase normal proses pernapasannya.

"Aku menelfon Eren untuk menayakan cara kabur saat dikejar anjing dan dia menyuruhku untuk memanjat pohon atau berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Sayangnya aku terlalu kalut hanya untuk menolehkan kepala mencari pohon. Jadilah aku memilih opsi kedua." Lanjut Armin bercerita panjang lebar karya mulutnya.

Santai, lugas dan masuk akal. Rivaille memuji kepintaran—maksudnya kecerdasan Armin dalam hati. Pujiannya yang berdasarkan fakta pemuda seumuran Mikasa itu memang bukan hanya semata karena ia tahu jabatan Armin sebagai humas merangkap penasehat direktur perusahan Yeager Industries. Armin Arlert memang salah satu dari bibit-bibit unggul sumber daya manusia di Bumi dan Rivaille paling suka berhubungan dengan orang-orang pintar macam Armin.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Selanjutnya Mikasa tertawa pelan sedangkan ia dan Rivaille bertukar pandang sedetik sebelum menyusul dengan gelak yang sama pelannya dengan Mikasa. Keduanya tidak menyangka—apalagi Armin—bahwa mereka berhasil membohongi Mikasa. Selama hampir seluruh hidupnya dia mengenal Mikasa, tak pernah sekalipun Armin membalik ucap. Tetapi beberapa menit yang lalu, dia baru saja menjadi pendongeng ulung. Ingin rasanya Armin membenturkan kepalanya ke aspal.

Rivaille tahu bagaimana _shock_nya Armin dengan aksi ini. Meski tersamarkan, tapi ia tahu bahwa Armin masih terlalu kaget untuk menerima fakta baru. Bahwa dia tidak hanya pandai dalam urusan pekerjaan tapi juga pandai berbohong. Terlihat dari betapa kuatnya kepalan tangan pemuda itu di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tebakan Rivaille sama sekali tidak salah.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti lapar dan haus. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bertiga saja?"

Penawaran Mikasa tersebut membuat sekujur tubuh Armin beregetar. Bagaimana bisa Mikasa termakan oleh semua ceritanya padahal dia tahu benar kalau gadis itu sudah sangat terlatih dengan kondisinya yang kini cacat? Ini memalukan. Dia telah mencurangi seorang tunanetra dan si tunanetra itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri?!

Tapi sejak awal ini bukanlah rencananya.

"Benar sekali. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama."

Suara Rivaille yang menimpali perkataan Mikasa menarik kesadaran Armin. Menyadarkannya akan si pelopor kebohongan ini. Kedua iris biru pemuda itu bergerak pelan. Tajam nan berbahaya. Memancarkan seberkas cahaya kemarahan. Mengarah pada Rivaille dan ternyata lelaki itu pun tengah menambatkan tatapan padanya.

'_Kalau kesembuhannya dengan cara kebohongan, bagaimana tidak?'_

Bagaikan diguyur seember air es, panas yang auranya kuarkan tiba-tiba lenyap. Ia terkenang dengan keinginannya, yaitu Mikasa segera sadar bahwa Eren telah tiada.

"Bagaimana kalau di Voyage saja?" Mikasa memberi usul.

Yang Armin ingin lihat adalah senyum diwajah Mikasa seperti saat ini.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Armin?"

Si pemilik nama yang Rivaille sebut mengerjab sekali. Ia menoleh dan dimatanya, terpampanglah Mikasa yang tengah tersenyum berdampingan dengan Eren.

Eren?

Armin mengerjab sekali lagi.

Tidak. Bukan Eren. Lebih pendek dari Mikasa, disebelahnya adalah Rivaille. Raut wajahnya sangat kontras dengan sahabatnya. Lelaki itu selalu berwajah datar. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengatur nada suaranya jadi secerah mentari.

Tak ada sahutan dari Armin, Mikasa menegurnya, "Armin?"

Pemuda itu mengerjab lagi sebelum sebuah senyum yang amat terpaksa tercetak dibibirnya. "Baiklah. Kita ke Voyage sekarang."

Yang Armin inginkan hanya kebahagiaan Mikasa. Akan dia tukarkan apapun yang ia miliki untuk mewujudkan semua harapannya. Tapi, kenapa dia jadi ragu setelah kini ada orang yang bersedia mengabulkan keinginannya itu? Memang tidak boleh sembarangan berpikir jelek tentang orang lain, apalagi yang baru dikenal. Tapi entah bagaimana, dia seolah tahu bahwa Rivaille mempunyai motif lain dan sepertinya ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Armin menepis semua prasangka jeleknya. Tak apa. Meski ada suatu hal yang melandasi kebersediaan Rivaille, itu tidak penting selama dokter itu bersedia mengupayakan kesembuhan Mikasa. Hanya kepada Rivaille lah ia berharap. Tidak akan ia buang kesempatan kecil ini dimana semua bintang telah meredupkan cahaya harapannya.

Armin menatap Rivaille. Memasang tatapan sangat memohon sama seperti saat ia meminta dokter tersebut berkenan melihat kondisi Mikasa. Sama seperti tadi, bertepatan dengan Rivaille yang juga tengah memanah atensinya pada kantanya(*). Seolah ia memang ingin mengatakan suatu hal melalui tatapan mata saja.

'_Aku akan berusaha.'_

Apapun akan Armin lakukan demi Mikasa. Meski hatinya berkata menentang.

Armin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap merespon telepati Rivaille, sebelum dia menggandeng Mikasa.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N:

Yang request selamat ulang tahun :D #tebarbunga.

Maapkan saya karena telat ngasih kado #ngumpet #udahduabulanberlalu.

Banyak alasan sih, salah satunya yang paling umum, karena saya sudah mulai disibukkan oleh kegiatan ala anak tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah kejuruan. Terus karena moody dan yang terakhir karena ilang feel galaunya #peace.

Saya akui kalau sama sekali ga ada _sense_ di cerita haru biru, jadi harap maklumi dan semoga feelnya dapet #gabakat. Saya mah, ga bisa berharap yang lain lagi selain itu :3

Oh, untuk pembaca sekalian #ngumpet. Saya tau kalau punya banyak utang fic multichap. Tapi bukan berarti saya menelantarkan anak-anak saya lho #serius. Untuk ngetik dan publish chapter baru memang butuh waktu yang laamaaaaa. Ya semua itu karena kesibukan saya. Karena saya tipe author yang berimajinasi dulu kemudian nulis ide-ide penting dari tiap chapter, baru kemudian ngetik. Maapkan saya :3

Tapi untuk yang ini, karena cuma sampe tiga chapter dan fic ini sebagai kado ultah, jadi akan saya update 7-14 hari sekali. Harap maklum ya :3

Okelah, ga perlu panjang lebar. Semoga suka fic ini dan mohon doanya untuk kesuksesan saya ya :D #aaminn.

Terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan baca. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Jangan lupa review ya :D

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


	2. Chapter 2

Kacamata baca yang menggantung pada tulang hidung Rivaille dilepaskan tangan kanannya. Detik kemudian dilewatkan lelaki itu hanya dengan memandangi dokumen _word_ dalam layar laptop putihnya. Tentu saja terdapat beberapa paragraf di atas miniatur kertas tersebut.

Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut di tengah. Menggambarkan betapa serius ia membaca rangkaian huruf penyusun frasa-frasa laporan hasil pemikirannya. Susunan kalimat di sana merangkaikan sebuah teori mengenai 'cinta' yang telah ia jelaskan sebisa dan semudah mungkin—karena meski IQ-nya mendekati jenius, ia sama sekali nol besar dalam hal karang mengarang—agar 'calon pembacanya' dapat memahami analisis yang ia acukan dari sosok Mikasa Ackerman.

Sepasang bola mata berpigmen hitam kelabunya bergerak konstan ke kiri lalu ke kanan lagi. Memeriksa secuil kesalahan yang mungkin saja diperbuat oleh jari-jarinya selama dua puluh menit mengetik tadi. Tapi ternyata, konsentrasinya masih baik di pukul sebelas malam seperti sekarang. Sedangkan disisi lain kemampuan mengarangnya yang sangat buruk, kini telah menjadi cukup lumayan, baginya. Entah bagaimana bisa.

Jarum jam semakin menunjukkan larutnya malam. Rivaille tidak ingin ambil pusing mengenai kekurangannya itu. Karena menurutnya baik, tetaplah baik. Masa bodoh.

Senyum samarnya terkembang. Kemudian ia memundurkan tubuh ke belakang hingga membentur punggung kursi beroda tempatnya duduk. Ekspresi serius yang tadi menempel apik di wajahnya sekarang hilang tak berbekas.

Puas.

Patutlah ia merasa demikian mengingat bahwa ia benar-benar benci mengarang. Ini suatu kemajuan. Perasaan tersebut membabat habis semua kerutan di dahinya, meski tak tampak. Rivaille memang tidak biasa mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan sekalipun hanya ada ia seorang di ruang kerjanya, seperti kini.

Rivaille semakin yakin dengan keputusannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia selalu yakin. Pastilah dirinya yang akan menerbitkan buku psikologi pertama dengan tema 'cinta'. Senyumnya tertarik sedikit lebih lebar begitu potongan kesuksesan yang ia andaikan menari-nari. Jika benar begitu, ia harus banyak berterima kasih kepada Mikasa Ackerman—serta Armin Arlert. Atau kalau perlu, nama keduanya akan ia cantumkan dalam kata pengantar bukunya nanti.

Kekehan pelan terdengar jelas di ruangan kecil nan sunyi ini. Sebentuk aliran kecil kegelian menggelitik tiap sudut hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia sebegitu mengkhayal di hadapan _word_ yang baru terisi separuh halaman pertama?

Rivaille merasa ia benar-benar konyol—dan aneh. Entah kenapa, ia tak tahu. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat menemukan obat dari 'cinta' yang diyakini sama sekali tak ada formulanya sama seperti HIV/AIDS?

Bisa jadi.

Rivaille mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, sebelum ia meraih seperempat sisa kopi di mug kremnya dengan tangan yang sama.

Mungkin memang benar begitu, meski ia tidak bisa memastikan apa penyebabnya. Sama seperti alasan akan rasa hausnya yang seketika hilang hanya dengan meneguk sedikit kopi hitam saja. Seperti itulah diumpamakan dan sekali lagi, Rivaille tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Ia selalu yakin—sekalipun tidak pasti—bahwa penyebab hatinya mengembang dipenuhi bunga-bunga sumringah adalah karena keyakinan bahwa 'ia pasti akan menemukan penawar penyakit aneh itu'.

Rivaille terkekeh lagi.

Laptopnya telah di _shutdown_ dan ia membiarkan benda itu benar-benar _off_ dengan sendirinya, sedangkan di sisi lain ia sendiri beranjak dari kursi. Tangan kanannya terulur hendak mengambil mug yang isinya telah habis, namun tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Seolah di _pause_ barang lima detik. Kemudian tangannya ia arahkan ke samping kanan. Justru meraih tanggalan meja dan membawa benda itu kurang lebih tiga puluh sentimeter dari wajahnya. Arah dua mata kelabu itu terpaku pada sebuah angka.

Lima detik kemudian, sebelah alis Rivaille terangkat. Ia mengingat satu hal. Besok ia akan mengajak Mikasa mengunjungi kebun raya yang baru dibuka tak jauh dari taman kota. Sesuai janjinya saat bercakap dengan gadis itu melalui telfon dua jam yang lalu.

Rivaille tersenyum miring.

Ia kembalikan lagi kalender itu ke tempatnya lalu melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini. Pria itu sama sekali lupa dengan mugnya. Tapi kali ini, kelupaannya itu bersebab. Otaknya dipenuhi ide-ide yang cukup gila untuk kembali menipu—salah! Menyembuhkan Mikasa dan menggali informasi lebih jauh lagi.

Lidahnya berdecak.

Ia sama sekali tidak menipu Mikasa. Ia ingin menyembuhkan gadis itu dan menggali fakta-fakta lain sebagai bahan penelitiannya.

Benar begitu. Itulah tujuannya.

Sekali lagi lidahnya berdecak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

This Fiction © Sakura Hanami

For Romy's Birthday

.

.

.

Fiction and Fact

.

.

.

Rivaille/Levi and Mikasa. A

with

Armin. A and Eren. Y

.

.

.

**Warning: **Rivaille (25 y.o), Mikasa, Eren and Armin (23 y.o),

AU setting, only three shoot.

.

.

.

Happy reading, hope you like it

and please yor review^^

* * *

Part 2

.

.

.

Mikasa menarik jari-jarinya dari kumpulan huruf _braile_ yang tercetak dalam buku tebal di atas meja. Lalu ia menggerakkan tangan kanan demi merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _touchscreen _putih dari sana.

Nada dering yang menjerit terdengar semakin nyaring begitu benda tersebut menghirup udara bebas. Namun raungannya tak mampu bertahan lebih dari semenit karena ibu jari Mikasa cepat menekan tombol hijau. Berikut suaranya terdengar mengekor. "Halo?"

Jeda yang hadir diantara ia dengan si penelepon membuat suara napas dari seberang terdengar jelas, namun tak sampai sepuluh detik. Selaras suara berat khas lelaki kemudian muncul menelan udara tenang tersebut. "Mikasa?"

Sepasang kelopak mata gadis itu mengerjab sekali. Dia mengenal suara milik siapa ini. "Armin? Ada apa?"

Di apartemen Armin yang jauhnya berpuluh kilo meter dari tempat Mikasa, sebelah tangan pemuda itu meremas pagar pembatas balkon tempat ia berdiri. Dapat ia rasakan pacuan jantungnya yang cepat. Untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. Padahal saat ini ia hanya ingin mengobrol santai dengan gadis itu seperti biasanya.

Semenjak Mikasa buta dan Eren meninggal, bagaikan sebuah keharusan, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar suaranya dari telfon. Niat Armin sekedar untuk memastikan kondisinya, sedang melakukan apa, apa saja kegiatannya pada hari itu atau menanyakan kebutuhannya. Tentu saja di waktunya bersantai atau saat-saat semua dokumen di kantor telah ia selesaikan lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Apabila Mikasa memang menginginkan sesuatu, maka ia akan mencarikan benda yang Mikasa minta sepulang kerja.

Harusnya, ia tidak perlu merasa segugup ini. Ia tidak ingin berbohong—tidak akan pernah lagi ia melempar batu lantas menuduh orang lain yang melakukannya—sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang ia harus menelan saliva lagi hanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak gersang, seperti kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dalam hati, Armin mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Bahwa kegelisahannya yang tak beralasan dapat segera hengkang.

"Bagaimana harimu, Mikasa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa bisa ia lihat. _"Seperti biasa. Setelah sarapan, aku membunuh waktu dengan membaca."_

Armin mengangguk pelan. "Kau membaca buku lagi? Kali ini buku apa?"

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan yang membiaskan kelelahan di telinganya. _"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain membaca sekarang?"_

Armin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia harus menyewa seorang relawan yang bersedia menampar mulutnya karena telah lancang menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu kepada Mikasa. Ia sudah hampir menyuarakan 'maaf'. Namun ucapan Mikasa yang masuk kemudian membuatnya menelan kembali kata itu.

_"Buku yang aku baca tentang mitologi dewa dan dewi Yunani. Ini cukup menghibur karena imajinasiku jadi terasah dengan membayangkan bagaimana wujud mereka."_

Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk. Namun kaku. Perasaan bersalah masih menyelimuti dirinya meski Mikasa sendiri, secara pribadi tidak membawa perkataan tadi ke dalam hati. Perempuan berdarah Jepang itu menyadari perasaan lelaki beriris biru itu, saat ia tak kunjung menerima tanggapannya.

_"Sudahlah Armin. Aku tidak apa-apa."_

Mikasa dapat membayangkan Armin tengah menghela napas. Ketahuan dari suara lirih yang gendang telinganya rekam.

"Maafkan aku."

Mikasa tersenyum. _"Tidak masalah. Tapi sebagai balasan untukmu belikan aku takoyaki, ya. Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan Jepang."_

Armin tertawa. Hangat seketika menyergap relung hatinya. "Baiklah. Takoyaki jumbo. Seperti jam biasa kan?"

_"Jam enam saja. Karena takutnya nanti aku belum pulang."_ Mikasa ingat dengan rencananya menghabiskan hari bersama Eren yang akan dimulai pada saat jam makan siang nanti. Air wajahnya jadi dipenuhi rona kebahagiaan.

Armin tidak tahu bahwa ia telah membuat janji dengan Eren kemarin malam dan ia sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar ingin berbagi kisah. Hanya saja, ia sengaja menahan laju lidahnya demi menunggu pemuda itu bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia suka saat dimana ia dipancing. Karena hal itu mengartikan bahwa Armin antusias mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau ada acara?"

Bingo!

Hati Mikasa bersorak-sorai. Berbeda jauh dengan perasaan Armin yang mulai ketar-ketir. Pria itu mulai menebak dan berspekulasi. Acara seperti apa? Dengan siapa Mikasa pergi? Dan dua pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab oleh dirinya yang lain secara spontan. Acara—

_"Eren mengajakku _lunch_ berdua. Lalu kami akan mengunjungi taman raya yang baru dibuka kemarin di pusat kota."_

—Ini bencana!

_"Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Sekitar pemuda pirang itu serasa berputar. Cengkeramannya pada pagar pembatas terlepas dan tubuhnya perlahan semakin oleng, merosot lalu—

_"Armin?"_

Punggung Mikasa yang semula bertengger di sandaran kursi menegak. Lelaki itu tidak pernah membisu selama lebih dari sepuluh detik. Perasaan khawatir seketika memerangkap dirinya.

—Dingin ubin abu-abu apartemen dirasakan terlebih dahulu oleh pantat Armin bersama dengan sakit yang langsung menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuhnya. Membawa sensasi kejut bagai tersetrum hingga menggetarkan masing-masing sendinya.

"Benarkah? Pasti seru, Mikasa."

Gadis itu mengerjab sekali. Alunan melodi yang dihasilkan pita suara sahabatnya itu menggambarkan keantusiasan dan kesenangan. Berosmosis cepat hingga diserap nalurinya. Mengusir segala gundah gelisah yang sempat melanda. Mikasa tersenyum. Dia lega. Kawannya itu baik-baik saja.

Namun entah kecerdasan Mikasa yang telah menurun atau akting Armin yang selevel aktor profesional, untuk kali kedua gadis itu tertipu. Dari jauh, Armin menanggapi ocehan Mikasa dengan tawa pelan sambil tertatih menuju sofa seputih salju di tengah ruang apartemennya.

_"Tidak masalah meski aku tidak bisa melihat bunga-bunga itu. Aku masih bisa mencium aroma mereka dan meraba permukaan kelopaknya."_

Tanpa sadar, perempuan itu kembali menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi, bersamaan dengan Armin yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tentu saja dengan raut wajah keduanya yang jelas berbeda. Armin yang pucat sementara Mikasa begitu cerah. Pemuda itu sangat hebat. Mikasa masuk semakin jauh saja ke dalam tipu muslihatnya yang kali ini terpaksa ia lakukan atas inisiatif sendiri.

Tangan kiri Armin yang terkepal merembeskan darah. Mengubah sedikit warna sofanya. Dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri atas pelanggaran pada perjanjian pribadinya.

_"Mungkin kita bisa pergi bertiga ke taman itu. Kau mau? Eren pasti tidak akan keberatan."_

Armin merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya. "Kalau hari ini tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku menunggu."

Hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah membuat Mikasa bahagia. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membeli kebahagiaan tersebut. Sudah cukup dengan segala cobaan yang mendera gadis itu.

'_Kalau kesembuhannya dengan cara kebohongan, bagaimana tidak?'_

Merah di sofa Armin semakin banyak, meluber kemana-mana. Namun ia terus saja tersenyum menanggapi Mikasa yang bercerita penuh semangat. Gadis berstruktur wajah _oriental_ itu benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam kubangan penuh bunga, yang pada kenyataannya bukanlah tanaman asli, tetapi terbuat dari plastik. Kebahagiaan gadis itu hanyalah fiksi semata.

Miris benar.

Mikasa adalah seorang novelis spesialisasi _romance fiction_. Sedangkan kenyataannya sekarang, ia justru terjebak dalam khayalan yang selama ini selalu ia curahkan dalam tulisan. Siapa yang menyangka dengan permainan Tuhan?

Armin tidak begitu mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan lebih lanjut. Telinganya berdengung cukup lama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tawa Mikasa ia dengar. Mau tak mau, ia juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengimbangi.

Dapat ia bayangkan kedua pipi Mikasa yang pastilah kini tengah berhiaskan rona merah jambu, dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Di rumah keluarga Yeager—tempat Mikasa kini tinggal—senyumnya amatlah lebar. Raut wajah yang telah hilang sekitar dua bulan itu muncul kembali.

Air mata Armin akhirnya merembes. Betapa rindunya ia dengan ekspresi sumringah gadis itu. Ekspresi yang selalu ada sekalipun hanya lengkungan tipis. Ekspresi yang tak pernah hilang saat dulu mereka bertiga masih bersama.

Dirinya, Mikasa dan Eren.

_"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kedengarannya Eren agak takut mengajakku jalan-jalan? Padahal aku baik-baik saja, begini. Dasar aneh."_

Kebahagiaan fiksi itu secara tidak sengaja juga telah mengubah diri Mikasa. Begitu larutnya dalam arus damai, tanpa sadar ia jadi berbicara jauh lebih panjang dan lebar dari normalnya. Dimana setiap kalimat dari mulutnya itu serupa belati tersamarkan yang semakin melukai perasaan Armin. Sayangnya sama sekali tidak Mikasa rasakan.

* * *

Begitu sebuah tangan berjemari panjang menampakkan diri terlebih dahulu berkat dorongan yang dilakukannya pada pintu mobil, ia langsung diraih oleh tangan lain dengan ukuran lebih besar. Tangan milik seorang pria itu langsung menggenggamnya lembut.

Namun si pria berjengit sedikit saat merasakan tenaga balasan terhadap rengkuhannya, hanya sesaat. Layaknya seorang _gentleman_ bersikap, ia mengabaikan sakit tersebut dan terus melanjutkan tugasnya, yaitu membantu seorang wanita pemilik jari panjang nan lentik tersebut menjejakkan kaki pelan-pelan dari Ferrari 360 Spider.

Di balik kacamata kucingnya, perempuan itu meyipitkan mata. Walau secara notabene pupilnya sudah tak mampu lagi menerima cahaya dari luar, tetapi secara fakta, dua buah kantanya* itu masih saja menyipit meski terjadi interaksi tak langsung. Ternyata, terpaan silau tersebut masih mampu menembus ketebalan benda berwarna hitam yang kini tengah menggantung di pangkal hidungnya. Ataukah, netranya itu masih peka? Bisa saja.

Ditulikan oleh debaran jantungnya yang kerap kali begini kala ia berada di tempat baru, Mikasa sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tungkainya bergerak seiring langkah Rivaille memasuki sebuah taman. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutannya. Selalu ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan apabila berada di tempat asing. Namun yang paling menonjol adalah 'aku takut terjadi sesuatu'. Wajar bahwa pemikiran demikian selalu bermain-main melihat kondisinya sekarang. Meski ia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat asing sendirian.

Gemuruh dalam dada yang sejelas keramaian langit mendung perlahan-lahan menghilang usai sebaris angin pelan menerbangkan sedikit rambut sebahunya kebelakang. Indra penciumannya yang jadi sensitif sejak ia tak bisa melihat menjaring harum melati yang angin tadi antarkan. Berikut ia simpulkan jenis bunga-bunga tersebut saat aroma mereka berhasil terdeteksi, selain melati tadi. Kamboja, tulip, dan lily yang ia kenali.

Sejurus kemudian, Rivaille melihat raut Mikasa telah merileks. Senyum gadis itu terulas kecil. Genggamannya pun mulai melunak.

"Ini taman yang baru saja di buka itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jeda yang hadir mempersilahkan Mikasa berkenalan dengan keadaan sekitar dalam pejaman matanya. Ia mendengar burung-burung gereja bernyanyi, gemericik air dan obrolan-obrolan ceria pengunjung lain. Sebuah bayangan tentang penampakan taman ini mulai dibangun perlahan-lahan dalam benaknya.

Lalu ada suara laju pelan angin yang masih membawa harum bunga-bunga. Sensorik hidungnya menampilkan nama jenis tanaman-tanaman indah lainnya selain melati, kamboja, tulip dan lily tadi. Ada begitu banyak _spesies_ yang terawat dengan baik di lahan ini. Ia biarkan imajinasinya berkembang—

Mikasa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Menakjubkan."

Rivaille tersenyum samar. Mikasa memang unik, seperti dugaannya. Gadis ini gila, tapi sama sekali tak kehilangan kecerdasannya. Ia bisa berkata demikian karena opini yang ia berikan mengenai tempat ini. Ada seorang dosennya yang mengatakan, ciri-ciri individu cerdas adalah ia akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang jika ditanyai pendapatnya mengenai suatu hal. Sekalipun itu satu kalimat singkat.

Ia tidak akan merasa terkesan apabila tadi Mikasa menjawab 'bagus sekali', 'indah' atau 'cantiknya'. Ia edarkan tatapannya ke taman bunga untuk umum ini. "Kau benar."

Rivaille mengamati sekelilingnya sembari berpikir. Otaknya ia pergunakan untuk menyusun kata demi kata. Merajutkan kalimat demi kalimat agar perannya sebagai Eren terasa makin kental dimata Mikasa. Ia sadar diri dengan identitasnya saat ini. Jadi, harus ia buang jauh-jauh _image_ pelit bicaranya apabila ingin semua langkahnya sukses. Kalau berhasil, kedua belah pihak akan diuntungkan dari sandiwara ini. Trauma Mikasa dapat sembuh sedangkan penelitiannya pun menghasilkan fakta-fakta baru yang pasti sangat memuaskan. Atau bisa jadi menakjubkan.

Rivaille menghembuskan napas, kemudian menoleh lagi pada perempuan itu.

"Tempat ini dibentuk seperti huruf U. Pintu keluar masuknya ada dua. Lalu ada sebuah kolam berair mancur di tengah-tengah taman ini. Pancurannya membentuk replika bunga raksasa yang mekar. Tidak jauh dari tempat kita. Kemudian, di sebelah kananmu ada sekelompok melati, berikutnya tulip, dan bunga sepatu. Di belakang bunga-bunga tersebut—"

"—Ada pohon Kamboja." Mikasa tersenyum sedangkan Rivaille mengerjab sekali. Ia kaget karena ucapannya dipotong telak sekaligus ditebak gadis itu dengan tepat.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, ia cepat mengumpulkan kesadaran dengan menyungging samar. "Kau pembau yang sangat sensitif, Mikasa."

Rivaille baru menyadari, bahwa ia selalu mengagumi kemampuan otak yang secara tidak langsung gadis ini tunjukkan.

"Kau mau ke air mancur atau mencoba memegang bunga-bunga di sekitar sini?"

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sedikit. Posisinya jadi menyerong ke belakang diikuti dengan kepalanya yang juga menghadap ke arah serupa. Ia menunduk seolah mampu menatap jejeran bunga yang hanya setinggi betisnya. Senyum Mikasa masih terkembang.

"Di sini saja dulu."

Kemudian ia benar-benar berbalik dan membungkukkan punggung. Tangan kirinya terulur menyusuri bunga-bunga tersebut kemudian berhenti pada satu kelopak berwarna putih. Dengan ibu jari, ia menggoyangkan makhluk hidup kecil tersebut.

"Melati." Senyumnya yang bertambah lebar turut meninggalkan rona merah pudar pada kedua pipinya. Kemudian ia beralih menyuri kumpulan bunga yang lain. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa aksinya itu telah membekukan Rivaille dalam pengamatannya.

Ia terkesan—tidak! Luar biasa terpukau tepatnya. Mikasa terlalu jenius, sungguh. Baru pertama kali ini Rivaille menemukan orang seperti dia, buta pula. Ia bisa membedakan tekstur macam-macam benda hanya dengan merabanya sekali. Sangat luar biasa. Namun sayang, nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya. Dalam hati, tekad Rivaille semakin kuat. Ia harus mampu menghilangkan trauma gadis ini.

Bagian dirinya yang lain membisikkan kebenaran. Bahwa ia memang tidak salah memilih 'kelinci percobaan'. Sebelah sudut bibir pria itu tertarik. Lalu, spekulasinya menyusul terbit. Penelitiannya benar kan sukses besar. Rivaille tidak pernah salah, sekalipun hanya perkiraan.

Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah menyusul Mikasa. Rivaille yakin bahwa tidak ada yang dirugikan dari kepura-puraan ini.

* * *

Armin menaruh penanya sedikit terlalu kuat. Membuat bunyi keras mengintimidasi keheningan di ruang kerjanya. Ia mendengus gusar kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia menyerah.

Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada dokumen di atas meja. Otaknya justru tengah dipenuhi oleh sosok Mikasa dan ia gelisah bukan main. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti tengah bersenang-senang di taman baru tersebut. Tapi sekalipun itu adalah hal yang positif, perasannya sama sekali tidak menentu.

Suara hatinya berteriak untuk melakukan larangan sewaktu Mikasa memberitahunya beberapa jam yang lalu. Atau menerima ajakan sobatnya itu untuk ikut juga. Tapi Armin sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mampu mengucapkan semua keinginannya. Ia tidak akan berbohong untuk yang kesekian kali saat nanti Mikasa menanyakan alasannya bergabung—itu pasti. Padahal kantor sangat menuntut kehadirannya. Mikasa memang tidak tahu bahwa kursi perusahaan Yeager tengah ia duduki. Tapi yang gadis itu tahu, Eren pergi bersamanya. Otomatis semua pekerjaan Eren diambil alih oleh Armin.

Ia sangat ingin Mikasa gembira dengan cara apapun. Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir positif mengingat dengan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu pergi. Kebohongan yang lain akan muncul semakin banyak setelah ini. Itu sudah tak dapat terelakkan. Meski demi Mikasa, namun Armin tidak munafik. Bahwa ia khawatir. Bukan karena Rivaille tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidak—ia sangat berharap dan yakin bahwa dokter itu memang mampu menyembuhkan sahabatnya. Hanya saja ia memiliki firasat jelek dengan perginya mereka berdua.

Armin tahu sebab perasaannya ini bukan hanya karena terlalu khawatir. Memang ia yang selalu mendampingi gadis itu kemanapun dan kapanpun. Kalaupun ada orang lain selain dirinya yang membawa Mikasa berpergian, tak jauh-jauh, kedua orang tua Yeager lah menggantikan posisinya. Tapi sungguh, ia luar biasa tidak tenang.

Ia sudahi mengusap wajah dan menghela napas keras.

Percuma memaksakan diri memeriksa semua laporan. Yang ada, hasil akhirnya tidak akan maksimal dan bisa jadi berakibat fatal. Ia tidak ingin perusahaan ini jadi mengikat perjanjian kerjasama yang nantinya justru merugikan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan bisa bertanggung jawab jika kesalahan tersebut benar terjadi. Ia hanya sebagai presiden direktur sementara disini.

Kedua kaki Armin beranjak sedangkan tangannya bergerak merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan cepat. Menaruhnya jadi satu dalam sebuah map hitam, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di sisi kanan meja sebelum ia menuju ke tiang gantungan pakaian yang tak jauh dari pintu. Dalam sekali tarikan, tangan kirinya menyambar syal hijau pekat dan _coat_ putih dari sana. Benda-benda itu langsung ia pakai dalam perjalanannya keluar ruangan.

Entah karena terlalu tergesa atau begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Armin sama sekali tidak merespon sekretaris Christa Renz yang menyapa dengan tangan mengulurkan sebuah map biru. Tanda bahwa sesungguhnya pekerjaan pemuda itu masih sangat banyak.

Wanita mungil itu menghela napas. Lantas perhatiannya beralih pada pintu mahoni berpapan plat emas bertuliskan 'Director's Room' yang menutup. Namun hanya sebentar, atensinya langsung berganti pada punggung Armin yang bergerak cepat semakin jauh menyusuri lorong.

Untuk beberapa saat Christa hanya berdiri diam di sana. Sampai akhirnya ia mendesah lagi dan bergumam, "Semoga semua masalahmu segera berakhir, Tuan Arlert."

* * *

Tubuh Rivaille menegang. Ia yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi. Dua orang pria berbadan tegap di jarak sekitar tujuh meter yang sedetik lalu menurunkan tangan masing-masing usai melambai padanya itu memang Erd dan Gunther. Dua orang anak magang asuhannya di French Hospital—tempatnya mencari nafkah.

Ia jadi tuli sesaat. Seperti tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Mikasa, Erd dan Gunther di sini. Sekelilingnya mendadak senyap. Entah bagaimana ia hanya dapat mendengar satu lengkingan pita suara yang berbarengan dari anak magang tersebut. Dua pemuda itu menyapanya girang saat secara tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bersiborok.

Rivaille tidak menyahut atau bereaksi apapun yang sekiranya menunjukkan bahwa panggilan kedua lelaki itu ia dengar. Seluruh syarafnya seolah dilumpuhkan oleh listrik bertegangan tinggi dan yang sama sekali tidak diduga, listrik itu adalah suara dua orang tersebut. Sangat tidak realistik sekali tapi inilah yang terjadi.

Sungguh, ia merasa kebas. Bahkan, ia sempat berpikir bahwa ruhnya tercabut. Melayang tak memijak tanah saking tak terasa kedua tungkainya. Tapi kalau memang benar kini ia hanya sebentuk benda halus, lalu bagaimana dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak? Rivaille segera tersadar ke alam fana ini dan pendengarannya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Ia melirik Mikasa yang masih asik berjongkok, kemudian kembali lagi pada Erd dan Gunther. Rivaille memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas dalam. Bayangan buruk telah dapat ia baca. Namun sebaliknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari nasib jelek yang akan segera datang.

Rivaille tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Ia membuka mata. Sentakan napasnya beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik. Hanya dengan dua kali jangkauan kaki, ia telah berada di samping Mikasa. Hawa kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh. Mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak mengeluarkan untaian kata, namun terpaksa ia tunda berkat tarikan pada lengan kirinya.

Bahu Mikasa kembali terlonjak. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Meski Eren memintanya untuk berdiri dengan cara lembut seperti tadi, tapi dari sikapnya yang mendadak itu, Mikasa tahu bahwa saat ini wajahnya tengah mengeras.

"Kita pulang, Mikasa—"

"Kenapa Er—"

"—Senior Rivaille!"

Mikasa mengerjab. Ia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Dalam hitungan detik, seperti dikomando ketakutan kembali mendominasi. Lebih-lebih ia tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan tangan Eren di lengannya.

Eren menghilang? Ke mana?

Mikasa membatu di tempat.

Ia hanya mampu merasakan hawa orang-orang asing. Berikut ia dengar gelak tawa mereka. Mikasa menduga bahwa orang tersebut lebih dari satu, dua mungkin. Ia tidak bisa memastikan karena ia yakin bahwa masih ada orang lain disekitarnya. Hanya saja, posisinya terlalu samar.

Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut. Kemana Eren? Kenapa ia meninggalkan dirinya sendirian disini? Apa mau orang-orang ini? Dia butuh Armin. Tapi tidak ada Armin disini.

"Kau datang ke taman ini juga senior. Dengan siapa ini? Ehm!"

Mikasa terkejut untuk yang kesekian. Ia menoleh cepat ke kanan. Ke arah suara tersebut menguar.

"Adduhh! Apa-apaan kau, Gunther!"

"Kau membuat pacar senior Rivaille takut, bodoh!"

Mikasa mengerutkan alis. Apa tadi? Pacar siapa? Siapa pacarnya siapa? Dia kah?

Was-was perlahan namun pasti menusuknya. Ketidakberesan ini menyalakan radar bahaya dalam diri Mikasa.

"Maafkan temanku, Nona. Dia memang tidak peka." Kemudian suara itu berubah menjadi tawa canggung.

"Apa sih. Aku bukannya tidak peka. Tapi Nona ini—"

"Hentikan!"

Kedua bola mata Mikasa membesar. Itu tadi suara Eren. Ia tidak sendirian seperti yang dikiranya.

"Eren." Ia mengulurkan tangan. Berusaha meraih apa saja dari diri Eren. Ia butuh pegangan. Ia takut...

"Apa? Eren?"

Tangan Mikasa menggantung. Degup jantungnya semakin menjadi.

...Ada sesuatu. Ia menunggu dalam harap-harap cemas yang seolah menghimpit saluran pernapasannya.

"Senior?"

Tanpa Mikasa lihat, Erd dan Gunther saling bertukar pandangan heran. Berikut dari apa yang mereka lihat. Mikasa berusaha menggapi Rivaille sembari memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama lain. Keduanya yakin bahwa apa yang barusan mereka dengar tidaklah salah. Apalagi dari jarak setengah meter.

Otak mereka berpikir cepat. Keduanya mendapati Mikasa yang berkacamata gelap serta mengira Rivaille adalah Eren—itulah yang mereka dengar. Satu kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal adalah gadis ini tunanetra dan entah apa yang terjadi, meski mereka yakin bahwa Rivaille bukanlah orang jahat. Tapi semua itu bisa terjadi. Ini sudah masuk ke dalam penipuan, entah apa modusnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang—Erd—melirik Gunther sebelum menatap Mikasa lagi. "Nona, maaf tapi apa kau tidak salah?"

Perempuan itu menelan ludahnya. "Apa?"

Gunther melirik Rivaille yang seketika menjadi patung dan Mikasa yang tampak putus asa secara bergantian dengan kening berkerut dalam. Sedangkan Erd berulang kali mendesah berat. Keraguan menyelimuti wajahnya. Antara ingin mengucapkan kebenarannya atau tidak.

Mereka kembali berbicara melalu tatapan mata. Gunther mengangkat bahu lantas melirik Mikasa untuk hitungan yang kesekian kali. Tak lama ia menatap gadis tersebut. Cukup lima detik, hatinya langsung tersentuh. Ia berpaling balik pada Erd dan mengangguk.

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan. Itulah yang mendasarinya untuk mengisyaratkan Erd 'lakukan saja'. Sungguh keduanya tidak tahu dengan tugas yang diemban Rivaille. Sungguh Rivaille sendiri pun tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang ia takutkan ternyata benar terjadi. Epiknya lagi diwaktu sesingkat—

"Lelaki ini bernama Rivaille bukan Eren, nona."

—Inilah karma. Inilah resiko dari menyebarkan ranjau darat. Meski untuk melindungi suatu hal atau pun seseorang.

Kedua tangan Mikasa terkulai lemas.

Rivaille semakin menunduk.

Sedangkan satu meter dibelakang Erd dan Gunther, laju lari Armin terhenti.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Keterangan: (*) Matanya.

* * *

A/N:

Halo semua :D

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca chapter kemarin. Maaf atas updetan yang telat karena saya lagi sibuk sama sekolah. Tanggal 14 April 2014 saya UNAS. Doakan sukses dan lulus ya :D #aamiin.

Untuk chapter ini sebenernya banyak sekali kendala. Pertama, karena ga ada waktu (palingan cuma waktu malem minggu. Selebihnya ga ada). Kedua, karena _mood_ yang tiba-tiba ilang (saya orangnya _moody_) dan yang ketiga, saya masih belum berpengalaman nulis cerita drama-romance begini (kebiasaan nulis romance-humor). Alhamdulillah chapter yang ngaret ini bisa selesai dengan hasil yang...okelah (saya tidak bisa menilai karya saya sendiri).

Karena chapter depan udah jadi yang terakhir, saya butuh banyak waktu dan menguras perasaan saya buat nyampein pesan dan kesan yang ngena. Jadi, saya mohon maaf di awal kalau chapter terakhir nanti juga bakal lama. Maaf ya :3

Terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan baca. Review kalian adalah penyemangatku :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
